


OPY 100 Drabbles

by TalaNokomis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Multi, OPY, OPY100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaNokomis/pseuds/TalaNokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles from the OPY100 community on LiveJournal, mostly. Might include shorter fic from the OPY journal. Will add characters to the tags as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 05/30/06.  
> No topic/pairing really applies to this drabble.

Nami had heard about the contest two weeks prior before they landed on the island. Apparently it was a big thing, as they'd taken an ad in the paper, inviting everyone to come.  
  
Of course, she'd decided on the outfits.  
  
Zoro scowled, plucking on the spandex again.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"...I can add..."  
  
He grumbled something and stalked off.  
  
Blue spandex? What sort ... and this wig?! Blonde, spiky, with a widow's peak that made Dracula's seem like a receding hairline.  
  
  
His foul mood was abated, however, when a forlorn reindeer stumbled across his path. Black pants, white tee, green haramaki. And no hat. Well, Nami had said that Zoro was a popular costume this year. Why he couldn't have just gone as himself - he had no idea.  
  
"Chopper."  
  
The doctor looked up; blinking slightly as Zoro knelt before him.  
  
"You need a finishing touch for your costume. Here."  
  
Carefully, he wound his bandanna around his antlers and over his ears, mindful of his fur as he knotted it.  
  
  
"There."  
  
  
As Chopper smiled, tugging a bit on it before running off to get his 'swords' - Zoro was thankful for one thing.  
  
Sanji had been made to gel his hair and hold two keyblades. Showing all of his face and using his hands to hold weapons?  
  
...He could suffer though a night of spandex for it.


	2. A wise man will make more opportunities than he finds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 01/23/06.  
> No topic/pairing applies to this drabble.

Luffy couldn't be called wise. That wasn't quite the word for what their captain was.  
  
However, there were moments, when something perfectly brilliant would come from his mouth.  
  
He had his dream - which he was following, but along the way - had made it possible for them to follow their dreams.  
  
All because of something simply said. When his eyes turned serious and what was no more then plain truth dropped from his lips.  
  
Although Sanji was certain he hadn't meant to make them opportunities, to gain another crew mate or save another island, he was just doing what he felt was right.  
  
But to say it was wisdom, that seemed to belittle it. It was something else.  
  
Perhaps the true mark of the Pirate King.


	3. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 01/09/08  
> Pairing: Chopper + Zoro  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 130  
> Topic: Just say no!

Chopper frowned for a moment, torn.  
  
Laziness was a not a virtue and not something practiced by Doctors.  
He was quite sure of it.  
  
After all, Sanji had asked for his help in finding herbs, Robin had promised to show him some texts she had on ancient medical practices - and Usopp had promised to tell him a story of the most beautiful woman in the world while they ground some different peppers for a new formula he had made.  
  
But then Zoro smiled and said please, ever so softly - and it was decided.  
  
His hair smelled like sunshine and salt, the reindeer decided as he buried his nose in it, eyes closing, ignoring the guilty pleasure of a nuzzle in return - Zoro’s smile felt even through his fur.


	4. Strawberry Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 03/20/06 for the topic: Topping. Zoro and Sanji as the pairing.

He hated sweets.  
  
Candy, cakes, pies, brownies, ice cream ... Those were for women and children. Not swordsmen.  
  
After a while, the cook didn’t offer him dessert anymore. Or any of the puffy things he’d make in the morning drizzled with a sugar and cinnamon coating.  
  
So, he couldn’t quite understand how this one taste suddenly made him crave more.  
  
First, the tartness of the strawberry - followed by a bittersweet dark chocolate. He’d been watching the cook dip and dip again, catching some of the chocolate spill with his fingers, licking one or two afterwards.  
  
Finally, he’d gone over and asked to try one. Slightly surprised, the cook held one to his lips.  
  
Zoro took a bite, let the flavor wash over his tongue before pulling the cook in for a kiss.  
  
He was pleased to see the faint smudge of chocolate over the other man’s lips as he pulled away, and that fact that a strawberry was now floating in the chocolate pot.  
  
...Perhaps he didn’t hate all sweets after all.


	5. Untitled and Agreement

1)

It felt like liquid warmth was traveling down his spine and no man’s tongue should have that ability, even if the man in question was a fire elemental.   
  
“I’m guessing Zoro can’t do this.”  
  
Ace laughed against his skin and Sanji grumbled, his bliss leaving for a moment at the mention of the swordsman’s name.  
  
“I’m lucky if that moss-head remembers I’m still under him half the time.”  
  
Ace snorted at that, fingers now caressing the spots his tongue had to decided to leave and Sanji pouted.  
  
“Speaking of… Did you ask him about…”  
  
“What we talked about? Obviously not, or I wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Ace smirked. “I think… I might have found a way. And we wouldn’t even need to ask him anything.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Mm. Luffy will give it.”  
  
Sanji’s head would have whipped around, but Ace had pressed into that one spot and all thoughts left him as he let out a shaky moan.   
  
“W.What about…”  
  
“Oh? Him?”  
  
Ace’s smiled turned devilish and heated whispers washed over the cook’s skin.  
  
“He likes to watch. And I know he wants to watch you…”

 

\----

2)

It was impossibly possible - how Sanji had managed to get his legs not only around Ace's hips - but Zoro's as well.  
  
Zoro was leading, but barely - being directed by another. Ace's fingers would alternate between flesh and fire, Sanji only protected by the man sitting upon the chair.  
  
Smoker leaned back in his seat, lighting up another cigar.   
  
While doing so, ashy but corporal hands gripped Zoro's hips for a moment, stilling him. The swordsman cursed, glaring at the Marine.  
  
Who just smirked.  
  
"Who agreed to this to stay out of my brig? To make sure nothing happened to their precious Captain? That's right, Pet... You did."  
  
Ace buried his head against Sanji's shoulder, hiding a smile at a knowing, hidden stroking of his own skin.

 

So what if he was partly in on it? And Sanji, slightly as well?  
  


What one never found out wouldn't hurt any of them. Even if Smoker had been hard to convince, but he was taking to his role rather well....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st written on 03/31/08, for the topic of Permission. Ace/Sanji pairing.  
> 2nd written on 05/27/07, for the topic of Pet. Ace/Sanji/Zoro + Smoker.   
> I ended up writing the Pet topic first and decided it need a 'what happened before this?' and Ace can be a little sneaky.


	6. Of Cats and Kittens

You remind me of a cat.  
  
Not a fluffy, hissing kitten like your cook. Always willing to unsheathe his claws over the smallest of things.  
  
Perhaps it's the way your eyes narrow slightly when you've found your prey. The way you ready yourself, bandanna loosened from your arm. Followed by flashing curves of silver as you strike, landing on your feet.  
  
Or perhaps it's the way you hiss at me for leaving marks on you, which I can't leave on him.   
  
The way you arch your back and smile, drawing me closer, before teeth clamp around the curve of my shoulder, tongue flicking against the indention above my collarbone - holding me in place as you shudder beneath me.  
  
The soft rumbling noise you make when I slide free, licking gently at the wound you caused. That I allowed, never forget that. And when I kiss you again, the faintest taste of my own blood mingles with the rum we shared earlier and hidden far more underneath, cheap nicotine.  
  
You two share a thing in common, however. A love of being petted.  
  
And I don’t leave until the almost purring noises you make sound more like soft snores.  
  
A last glimpse is always taken however, of you sprawled amongst the sheets, claiming the bed as your private kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 06/23/06 for the topic: Dexterity.   
> Smoker/Zoro, with implied Smoker/Sanji and Zoro/Sanji.   
> I was on a Smoker binge for a while with some of my writing then.


	7. Cursed, Burn, After Effects and Cut

**Cursed**

 

 

It'd only been a matter of time.  
  
Nami had been the first to leave him be, after awaking him from a nap - only to have a fiendish orange-gold gaze cast upon her.  
  
Usopp didn't help his practice after an attack that should have only stopped projectiles ending up slicing one of his slingshots - though he was several hundred yards away.  
  
The cook stuck it out; still sparring until he felt that damned blade revolt. Only for his reflexes, did he manage to save his leg. That and Chopper's neat stitching.  
  
Robin sought answers, but no one had survived the curse before - no one had written anything of the sword's history.  
  
Chopper always checked his body temperature throughout the day, after Sanji had complained of burns from the swordsman's fingers one night. After learning that he could no longer touch something that was as precious as him to the sword that he'd sworn his promise upon....  
  
He broke.  
  
  
Luffy had been the one to decide it. Luffy, who'd always watched, waiting silently.  
  
His Captain had been smiling, even if it hadn't reached his eyes.  
  
"You'll come back Zoro. It's only a matter of time."

 

 

**Burn**

 

He spins and spins and spins.  
  
Around the navigator, who is lost in this uncharted water.  
Around the archaeologist, who helps him back on his feet in the mornings.  
Around the doctor, who just frowns and applies more salve.  
Around the sharpshooter, who is making tales of the swordsman's return.  
Around his Captain, who remains on the figurehead, but head turned to the side slightly. As though looking back - instead of forward.  
  
And he practices. Until he believes that a kick, aimed just right, could melt blood forged demon steel. ****  
  


 

 

 

**After Effects**

 

They had picked a bad time to attack.  
  
Though perhaps, it wouldn’t been quite as bad... If the captain hadn't mentioned Zoro’s name and crazy in the same breath.  
  
As they were losing, fleeing, one of the men started shooting at Sanji, who’d become the demon heir apparent.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down as his leg extended, an invisible thread of air following his moments, the bullets hovering for a second before they began to liquefy, dropping to the deck.  
  
With ashy smoke swirling around him, a sort of twisted halo. Sunshine hued fringe around eyes that were colder then the peaks of Drum Island.  
  
They fled.

 

It was later, as he was easing his leg in a makeshift bath of water and ice, that a soft hiss captured his attention. But it wasn’t caused by him, but rather the water, reacting to the heat still apparent under his skin.  
  
...It was time.  
  
Time to find the swordsman. And Bring him back.

 

 

**Cut**

 

"And I thought you wanted to be the best?"  
  
Though his head never moved, Mihawk was well aware of the eyes on him.  
  
"Perhaps I made a mistake in letting you live, then. I should have killed you when you offered yourself to my blade."  
  
He stepped forward, hand reaching for the sword strapped to his back.... And stopped.  
  


"A demon, now?"

  
A sharp smile tugged at his lips; fingers falling free from the hilt they had gently brushed. He started to move forward again, ignoring the blades pointing at him, seeking the silver of the center-most one and stroking it.  
  
"Ah, Sandai Kitetsu. Cutting apart the boy's dreams, are we?"  
  
The blade trembled softly, amber eyes seeking that of the swordsman he had told to surpass his blade.  
  
"You have two to surpass now, Roronoa Zoro. Mine and your own. I suggest you be quick about it. You are not the _Only One_ who wishes this title. **Remember that.** "

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU-verse.   
> Original written dates: 08/09/06, 2 on 08/16/06, 08/19/06  
> I might continue this one, as I had planned for 5-6 drabbles to complete it.  
> Zoro/Sanji pairing.


	8. New Beginning

Red silk was looped around forearms and wrists in a seemly never ending way, binding them together for all eternity.  
  
Zoro smiled faintly when Sanji's fingers gave his a slight squeeze, before bestowing a chaste kiss on his husband.  
  
Cherry blossom petals swirled around them, thrown by their nakama to celebrate a new beginning together.  
  
  
It was later that night, palms sliding over sweat slicked skin when it actually sunk in.   
They belonged to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 04/03/16, topic: Red.


	9. Chapter 9

The only reason I come to you is because against you, I can push.  
  
Unlike the Cook, with his sharp tongue and lethal kicks - I could break him.  
  
When Sandai Kitetsu is screaming, I seek you. You're never far behind us, after all.  
  
The White Hunter.  
  
And you greet me, with the faintest smirk, jitte at the ready.  
  
Well aware of why I am here and why you are the one I've picked.  
  
Because... I haven't learned how to cut smoke.... Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 06/17/06  
> Topic: Edges  
> Implied Zoro/Smoker  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

He should have known it was coming. The subtle shift in the air, the sudden silence of the other man.

 

But the blonde didn’t think about it, though he’d seen him in action more times then he could count offhand at the moment. Knew how fast he could move when provoked, yet didn’t even consider throwing up a leg as a block. He was still spooning fruit into cups, muttering something unpleasant about over muscled freaks.  
  
That would be his lapse in judgment. First and only, he decided as he was semi turned – **wrenched about really** – and lips were pressed against his mouth. Softer then they had a right be, considering who they belonged to.  
  
Kissed like he fought. With a single driving purpose, but somehow gentler then how those swords were wielded.. A testing, teasing nip on his bottom lip caused a soft gasp and that moment was used to delve inside.   
  
The first thought – that _bastard_ had been raiding his best sake – **again**. Spicy plum mixed with something else – something his alone and the unmistakable tang of copper. He’d either chewed at his tongue just before this or bitten the inside of his cheek.  
  
Curious now and fruit forgotten, he opened his mouth wider, tongue dueling and exploring all on it’s own.  
  
  
Sanji took a moment to wonder – just what they hell had they been fighting about again?  
  
  
  
**  
  
Oh, how he longed to wipe the smirk off the blonde’s face. Two looks that he couldn’t stand. The obvious fan girl, hearts aflutter smile reserved for his precious  _Nami-san_  and _**that**_ smile which was usually bestowed upon him and then followed by a kick to the head, often for no good reason at all.  
  
Hence his reason for daring to step foot into the kitchen. To take a page from the curly brows own stupid book of rules and attempt to talk. Which of course, became their usual ring of insults – until the cook had gone one step too far.  
  
No one dared to insult his swords. Ever. He’d bitten down so hard on his tongue he hadn’t noticed the taste of blood, just stalking towards the cook who believed he won –wrongly- and spun him around.   
  
The faint shock in those damned blue eyes would not ever be forgotten, he vowed. Recording this moment to memory before he kissed him. Seemed like a perfect idea to get him to shut up at the time. Something hard and promising. Something where he would release the collar his hands had clenched around and let him drop to the floor as he walked out of the room.  
  
But it changed, and he didn’t know why. Didn’t know why he’d wanted to taste that foul mouth.  
  
But it was sweet; in it’s own way. He’d obviously sampled the fruit before serving it. Faint cinnamon and apple, mixed with the bitterness of nicotine. The sudden stillness, before his own mouth was being plundered.  
  
Even now, they still fought. Vying for dominance of the kiss. Who would be the first to yield and pull back, needing air?  
  
Zoro however, couldn’t help his happy thought. _Finally_ found a way to shut him the hell up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 01/01/06.  
> First kisses of the new year! lol.  
> Zoro/Sanji pairing.  
> Disclaimer: No own.
> 
> I did make a few edits for this posting.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this quote: Gratitude is the memory of the heart.

He's not sure if it's Luffy or Zoro that he's more thankful too. One for making him go and the other for making him open his eyes.

To his own dream. To achieve it, one had to believe it, be ready for die for it.

Luffy believed in his. Zoro was ready to die for his.

So, of course, he couldn't give any less. Not to the man who had removed his own leg to save him, because they shared the same dream.

Every morning, now, when he awakes, he traces the too wide smile on one poster and the scowl upon the other before heading into the kitchen.

They are still with him, those two. His most beloved Nakama.


	12. It's Not Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their actions make them determine that's it not love they're feeling. Not at all.

Zoro didn't know quite what to call what he felt for the blonde.  
  
But he knew what it wasn't.  
  
The slight flutter in his stomach when Sanji drew near.  
How he would sometimes kiss him before the first cigarette of the morning.  
When their fingers would brush, as dishes passed from one set of hands to another.  
Eyes growing even darker, as he arched under him, his name a soft cry.  
Silky softness of pale skin, just above his cook's heart.  
  
He'd fallen asleep listening to it, many times.  
  
But still - it wasn't love.  
  
**  
  
  
Sanji had plenty of names to call the other man. But nothing to call his feelings.  
  
After all, the word was reserved for another person.  
  
The way Zoro would sometime fight back a shiver when he'd walk by.  
How his still sleepy eyes and slightly parted lips begged for a wakeup kiss.  
When he'd steal a hug before sneaking out a bottle of something to drink.  
Eyes soft, trusting, as he knelt between his legs.  
Simple nuzzling, before falling asleep. A smile against his chest - just above his heart.

 

He couldn't help but wind his arms around his swordsman after that - holding him as he fell asleep too.  
  
But one thing it wasn't, could never be - was love.

 

 


	13. Unseen Scars

There are tattoos and brands. For many, scars.

Memories inked into the skin of a loyalty earned. Some etched by blades broader then a needle, sharp as a dagger.

They fight for who they believe in, the one who has earned their respect.

However, it is their Captain who bears the brunt of it, unseen.

For every tear fallen, every injustice, every loss. For every promise kept and those still awaiting deliverance. 

His heart carries all those marks and more to be earned, as they continue sailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on: 05/03/11 for OPY100, Topic: Mark
> 
> Basically my thoughts on Luffy after what happens with Ace and his new scar.


End file.
